My Love
by Bella Beilschmidt
Summary: Harry descubrira de que lado debe estar y en quienes confiar, quienes en verdad son sus amigos y quien de verdad lo ama, al final Harry sabe que nunca se arrepentiria de su decicion. My love, leave yourself behind Beat inside me, I'll be with you. Slash, lemon (Top!Draco Bottom!Harry)


**Este fic participaba en el Drarry Fest: Festejando los 100 miembros del grupo de Facebook We Love Drarry.**

Hola a todos!

Pues esta vez vengo con un fic inspirado en el video My Love de SciFiNerd92 que realmente este fic me hizo sufrir porque mi mente tenia todo planeado y cuando fui a escribir fue un bloqueo total x.x de paso cuando me faltaba poco para terminar enferme y no pude publicar a tiempo asi que pedi una semana mas de oportunidad y aunque tal vez ya no participe como tal en el reto igual quiero darles un **especial agradecimiento a las administradoras del grupo** por darme la oportunidad de publicarlo cuando me mejorara

Termine el fic y debo decir que oh dioeses nunca sufri tanto! XD! De igual manera no me arrepiento de nada y me encanta este fic a fin de todo XD

Especiales agradecimientos a:

**Las administradoras del grupo We Love Drarry** *-*

**Evanna Phantom** mi mejor amiga *-*

**Gaticornio** **Elegante** por ser mi fiel seguidora XD

**Genesis** Mia sorella ti amo *-* grazie per tutto!

Mi **Gabo** al que te debo aparecer en un fic, algun dia realmente ahorita quiero descanzar xD por una semana :v gracias por soportarme escribiendo este fic

**Bara No Chi** mi inspiradora y especialista en lemons y cosas pervertidas(?) XD!

Y a todas las personas que me aguantaron escribiendo esto XD **LOS AMO!**

**Advertencia: Esta historia contiene Slash! R**elacion Chico/Chico** S**i no te gusta pues te recomiendo irte para evitar malos ratos. Tambien es un fic clasificacion **M S**olo para evitar problemas y eso. Contiene OOC ( creo XD )

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y el universo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Yo los uso sin fines de lucro, solo por divercion. El video con el cual esta basado el fic pertenece a SciFiNerd92. La cancion usada en este fi es la de My Love de Sia, hermosa cancion por cierto *-*

* * *

_**My Love**_

* * *

Draco estaba afinando su guitarra, era un poco graciosa la situación, Draco Malfoy con un instrumento completamente muggle ofreciéndole una especie de serenata a su rival de la escuela Harry Potter, tal vez hace meses atrás si alguien le hubiera dicho eso se hubiera ganado ser torturado con una maldición crusiatus sin miramiento ninguno.

Harry observaba en silencio las acciones de Draco, primeramente le sorprendía que el supiera tocar un instrumento muggle, lo segundo que le sorprendía era que se ofreciera a tocarle una canción, pero para ser sinceros a estas alturas eso era lo que menos debería sorprenderle

Pasar la mayoría de sus vacaciones con su enemigo jurado de Hogwarts era una cosa que ni en sus mas remotos sueños imagino, pero sin embargo así paso y se dio cuenta que Draco era muy diferente a lo que imagino, se dio cuenta que el Slytherin incluso podría ser agradable, aun le costaba creer que de verdad en esas vacaciones se hizo muy amigo del Slytherin, creía que al volver a clases todo sería otra vez como antes pero no, al llegar de nuevo a Hogwarts el rubio le hizo saber bien en claro que seguirían siendo amigos sin importar lo que dijeran en Hogwarts.

Una de las cosas que más le sorprendió fue que el rubio Slytherin lo visitara en la sala común de Gryffindor mientras sus compañeros estaban cenando en el gran comedor

- Me sorprendió no verte venir a cenar y vine a hacerte compañía Harry – Recordó las palabras exactas de Draco

- Pero ¿Cómo conseguiste la contraseña? –había dicho él

- Pues tengo que decir que Longbotton me fue útil esta vez, parece ser que se le cayó un papel con la contraseña de su sala común – dijo el rubio riendo levemente

Recordó que había sacudido la cabeza riendo con el Slytherin a la vez y luego de algunas bromas y hablar de cualquier cosa Draco se había ofrecido a cantar para el

- Ejem –tocio un poco el Slytherin para tener la atención del moreno perdido en sus pensamientos

- Oh! Disculpa me quede pensando un poco –dijo el Gryffindor sonrojándose levemente

- -No importa con tal que pienses en mi –dijo Draco en forma de broma y a la vez enserio cosa que hizo que Harry se sonrojara mas –Bueno aunque me gusta que piensen en mi aun no te he mostrado mis habilidades artísticas – Dijo el rubio para luego empezar a tocar la guitarra

_My love, leave yourself behind_

_Beat inside me, leave you blind_

Harry no se imaginaba que el rubio de verdad supiese tocar guitarra y tan bien, le dedico una pequeña sonrisa mientras este seguía tocando la guitarra. Draco miro de reojo al Gryffindor devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras seguía tocando, el ambiente era agradable para los dos, incluso se podría decir que era hasta romántico pero eso Harry no lo admitiría, no aun.

Draco sabía que entre su amistad repentina había algo más que solo amistad, desde hace años le gustaba Harry, desde que era niño le gustaba escuchar a su madre contándole historias sobre el niño que vivió y cuando se entero que estudiaría con el no podía estar más feliz, mas sin embargo cuando su amistad fue rechazada por primera vez por el niño de ojos verdes sintió que algo dentro de él se rompió, desde ese entonces empezó a hacerle la vida imposible al pequeño Gryffindor, sino podía tener su cariño entonces tendría su odio, no le importaba, solo quería que el moreno tuviera algún sentimiento para el aun así fuera el desprecio.

Cuando paso la mayor parte de sus vacaciones con el niño de oro no lo podía creer aun le agradecía a su madre el haber convencido al niño de ir a cenar casualmente y desde ahí conoció más de fondo a Harry y se entero de cosas que nunca creyó posibles y a partir de eso se fue creando una amistad que luego pasaría a algo más.

_My love, you have found peace  
You were searching for release_

Ron y Hermione eran conocidos por ser los mejores amigos de Harry y se sentían orgullosos de serlo, Ron era como una especie de hermano para Harry y Hermione igual aunque Hermione se llevaba el papel de hermana sobreprotectora con Harry, así que al enterarse de que este tenía una relación amistosa con Malfoy no lo tomaron muy bien al decir verdad, Harry se la pasaba ahora casi siempre con Malfoy divirtiéndose y bromeando y eso ponía a Ron molesto y a la vez un poco celoso y Hermione no dejaba de pensar que Malfoy tramaba algo, le decían a Harry que era peligroso para el estar con el rubio pero Harry no les hacía caso, cosa que hizo que los que eran conocidos como el trió dorado de Gryffindor se separaran poco a poco.

No fue hasta una clase de pociones donde Hermione veía a Harry realizar una poción mientras hablaba con él, en ese momento vio al grupo Slytherin donde una mirada plateada no dejaba de ver a Harry, Hermione creía que había algo mas ahí, sino se equivocaba algunas miradas que le daba Draco a Harry eran algo más que simple amistad y sus dudas fueron aclaradas cuando al salir de la clase se encontró con Draco acorralando a Harry en uno de los pasillos desiertos donde parecían a punto de besarse, Hermione no pudo ver mas y salió corriendo a su siguiente clase, cuando viera a Harry tendría muchas cosas que aclarar

Hermione espero a que Harry apareciera para enfrentarlo otra vez, tenía que hacerle entender que Malfoy no era bueno para él.

- Harry –llamo la castaña al ojiverde

- ¿Qué pasa Hermione? –dijo Harry sonriéndole

- Harry… Deberías alejarte de Malfoy –sentencio Hermione

- El es mi amigo –dijo Harry frunciendo el seño – no me alejare de el

- Harry te hará daño –insistía la chica

- -No lo hará Hermione ya hemos hablado de esto –respondía el moreno un tanto cansado de la misma conversación

- Harry deberías escuchar a Hermione estamos hablando de Malfoy, te aseguro que planea algo! –dijo Ron dándole la razón a Hermione

En ese momento se acercaba Draco y vio la pequeña discusión que tenía el trió dorado sobre el

- Creo que es un poco de mala educación hablar mal de otras personas a sus espalda –decía Draco acercándose al grupo

- No creo que alguien te haya llamado Malfoy –dijo Ron con veneno en la voz mientras Hermione lo miraba con recelo

- Ya basta Ron –decía Harry intentando calmar una pelea que sabía que vendría-

- Ya basta no Harry –decía Hermione- Elige bien de qué lado quieres estar –sentencio

Harry nunca pensó que sus amigos lo pusieran a elegir con quien quedarse estaba consternado y se quedo sin habla por un momento, por un lado tenia a sus mejores amigos y no quería herirlos y por otro lado tenia a Draco y por más que quisiera no podía dejarlo, le gustaba estar en compañía del Slytherin más de lo que le gustaría admitir

- Yo… Yo –balbuceo Harry, realmente no sabía que decir, el no quería herir a ninguno de los dos

En ese momento Draco decidió que era mejor interrumpir, sabía que a Harry le costaría hacer una elección y sabía que si elegía ahora él seria el que terminaría siendo rechazado otra vez por su niño de ojos verdes

- La dama, digo Potter ha hecho su elección por ahora –dijo Draco bromeando con Harry y a la vez luego de mirar fríamente a los amigos del moreno se lo llevo de la mano sin aceptar discusión

A Harry no le dio ni tiempo de protestar cuando ya Draco se lo llevaba, vio por última vez a sus amigos dándoles una mirada de disculpa mientras estos lo miraban indignadamente.

_You gave it all, into the call _

No fue hasta un tiempo des pues de Harry pudo volver a hablar con Ron y Hermione pidiéndole disculpas por lo que paso esa vez y además diciéndole que no le podían poner a elegir ya que simplemente no podía, Ron fue el que menos acepto esto aun estaba enojado con Harry por irse con el hurón mientras que Hermione aun no muy convencida acepto sus disculpas.

Tiempo después el trió dorado fue a caminar por el patio de Hogwarts entre la fría nieve, reían un rato por cualquier chiste contado entre ellos hasta que un grupo de Slytherin's encabezado por Draco pasan al frente de ellos

- Valla, vaya pero miren que tenemos aquí, si no es mas que el trió dorado de Gryffindor –Decía Draco en forma de burla

- Deja de molestar Malfoy –decía Hermione con un tono irritado en su voz

- Yo solo quería hablar con Potty, que por cierto, la gente normal al levantarse se cepilla el cabello –decía el rubio con una sonrisa dirigida a Harry

- Deja de decir tonterías Malfoy –decía Harry divertido para luego agacharse y recoger una bola de nieve sin que el rubio se diera cuenta y luego se la lanzo dándole de lleno en la cara a Draco, Harry no podía parar de reírse ante la expresión ofendida de Draco

- Te lo buscaste Potter! –dijo Draco para luego junto con sus compañeros Slytherin empezar una mini guerra de bolas de nieve contra Harry

Ron y Hermione miraban la "pequeña guerra" entre Harry y los Slytherin's, nunca imaginaron que su mejor amigo ahora compartiera esas pequeñas peleas entre risas y diversión, no sabían cómo sentirse, si decepcionados o desplazados. Hermione fue la primera en poner fin a esa guerra

- ¡Ya basta! –grito Hermione – ¡Están actuando como unos niños!

En ese momento paro la guerra y Harry miro a Hermione sonrojándose levemente por su comportamiento, en cambio a Draco le cayó mal que la chica interrumpiera el momento

- ¡Nadie pidió tu opinión Granger! –le grito el rubio con desprecio, se abstuvo de llamarle sangre sucia porque sabría que eso solo empeoraría las cosas con Harry

Hermione lo miro ofendida y luego miro a Harry dolida y luego se marcho jalando a Ron con ella, Harry no sabía qué hacer ya, simplemente estaba perdiendo a sus amigos y tendría que arreglarlo, eran sus mejores amigos y no podía dejarlos, pero tampoco podía dejar a Draco

_You took a chance and  
You took a fall for us_

El tiempo paso y un acontecimiento importante pasaba en Hogwarts, era el Torneo de los tres Magos, dos escuelas era invitadas a este evento, la Academia Beauxbatons y el Instituto Durmstrang. Ya era hora de elegir el campeón de cada escuela, todos estaban emocionados por ver quienes representarían su escuela, esperaban ya que Dumbledore sacara los nombres del cáliz. Primero salió el nombre del campeón de Beauxbatons Fleur Delacour, luego fue elegido el campeón de Durmstrang Viktor Krum y después el campeón de Hogwarts Cedric Diggory, más lo que nunca se espero fue que otro nombre fuera lanzado del cáliz y ese nombre fuera el de Harry Potter

- ¡Harry Potter! –grito el director esperando que el chico se presentara

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos en el gran salón, sobretodo un rubio de ojos grises que empezó a buscar con su mirada al moreno. Harry quedo consternado, el no había puesto su nombre en el caliza así que ¿Cómo rayos apareció allí? El estaba inmóvil ni siquiera escuchaba a las personas a su alrededor ni a Dumbledore ni siquiera a Hermione que intentaba despertarlo de su ensueño para que fuera con el director

- Vamos tienes que ir –dijo Hermione sacando por un momento a Harry de su confusión

Harry se levanto lentamente como si se tratara de ir a su juicio final y en cierto modo lo era, Draco miraba como el moreno era levantado y casi por cosa automática se dirigía hacia el director Dumbledore.

Todos miraban a Harry con furia en sus ojos, hasta Ron que veía con desprecio al que creía era su mejor amigo, ¿Cómo pudo hacerle esto? Poner su nombre en el cáliz sin decirle nada y además estaba haciéndose más amigo de los Slytherins que se suponía eran sus rivales, ya se había pasado de la línea, sabía que esto era por estar juntándose con esas serpientes

_You came thoughtfully, loved me faithfully  
You taught me honor, you did it for me_

Después de la reunión entre los campeones del torneo, Harry estaba en camino a su sala común, sentía nauseas y malestar por esa competencia, ¿Por qué todos lo miraban mal? El no tenía la culpa de entrar a ese campeonato, el nunca puso su nombre ni le dijo a alguien más que lo hiciera, todo el camino hasta la torre Gryffindor habían personas cuchicheando a sus espaldas. _"¡Que desvergonzado! Poner su nombre en el cáliz para recibir mas fama" "Es un perdedor no merece estar en la competencia" "Se le nota que hizo trampa, y yo que pensaba que los Gryffindor's eran leales y sinceros" _Eso era lo único que escuchaba mientras más avanzaba, le ponían enfermo, ¿Qué nadie se daba cuenta que el no puso su nombre? Al parecer la mala suerte lo perseguía. Espero encontrarse con sus amigos en la sala común, realmente necesitaba apoyo en ese momento, necesitaba desahogarse.

Su sorpresa fue encontrarse a Ron, Hermione y Ginny esperándolo al parece, Harry se sintió aliviado al principio pero eso solo duro un segundo al darse cuenta de la cara que tenia cada uno, Ron fue el primero en hablar

- ¿Cómo pudiste? –pregunto en tono decepcionado

- Ron, yo no –intento decir Harry pero fue interrumpido un grito furioso

- ¡No nos mientas, Harry! –grito Ron ya molesto -¡Pusiste tu nombre en el cáliz!

Harry miro a Ron con ojos dolidos y luego miro a Hermione que miraba la escena callada pidiéndole ayuda con su mirada, esta solo aparto la mirada, luego vio que Ginny lo observaba con decepción en sus ojos pero ninguna dijo nada, Harry intento defenderse otra vez

- Chicos yo no puse mi nombre en el cáliz ¡Lo juro! No sé porque estaba mi nombre ahí pero no fui yo –intento explicar

- ¿Me vez cara de idiota Harry? Es obvio que hiciste trampa o le pediste a alguien que pusiera tu nombre –dijo Ron casi gritando – Desde que estas con los Slytherin has cambiado Harry, desde que te juntas con nuestro "supuesto" –alzo sus manos haciendo el gesto de comillas con sus dedos- enemigo jurado Draco Malfoy has cambiado con nosotros pareciera que te hubieran lanzado una especie de Imperius o que se yo

- No metas a Draco ni a los Slytherin en esto, Ron –respondió Harry – Yo no he cambiado Ron, es solo que me di cuenta que ellos no son como nosotros creíamos

- ¡Oh ahora resulta que son buenos! –resoplo Ron molesto - ¡No me jodas! –dijo de ultimo mirando a Harry con furia y luego retirarse a su habitación

Harry aun estaba consternado, no entendía el porqué la actitud de Ron y realmente le había herido que no le creyeran aquellos que él pensaba como sus mejores amigos, Hermione le miro un rato como disculpándose por algunas palabras dichas por Ron y luego se retiro para sus habitaciones, Ginny hizo lo mismo, pero en su mirada se veía que quería decirle algunas cosas a Harry pero no pudo así que se retiro dejando solo a Harry con sus pensamientos.

_Tonight you will sleep for good  
You will wait for me my love_

Harry salió de la sala común casi corriendo, ¿Por qué estas cosas le pasaban a él? No lo entendía ¿Qué mas querían de él? Solo deseaba correr y olvidarse de todo, del torneo, de Ron, de todo. Llego hasta las orillas del lago negro un poco jadeante, se quedo allí mirando el lago intentando despejar su cabeza de todo tipo de pensamiento, no quería pensar en nada ni nadie, mas sin embargo cierto Slytherin no dejaba su cabeza y Harry aun no sabía porque, o mejor dicho, si sabia pero no lo quería admitir.

Se quedo un rato mas pensando en todo y a la vez en nada hasta que sintió una persona acercarse a él y cuál fue su sorpresa que al voltear se encontró nada más y nada menos que al rubio Slytherin que no salía de sus pensamientos

- Hola –dijo Harry en forma de saludo sonriéndole un poco tímidamente al rubio mientras se acercaba a el

- Hola –respondió Draco sonriendo ante la timidez del moreno – Vamos Harry nos conocemos ya lo suficiente como para saludarnos como desconocidos – dijo riendo mentalmente

- Y-yo es que… -intento excusarse Harry a lo que Draco sonreía más de una forma que solo hacia cuando estaba con Harry hasta que no pudo más y empezó a reírse por la forma en la que actuaba - ¡No te rías de mi, Malfoy! –dijo Harry un poco molesto

- Es que Harry por favor pareciera que es la primera vez que hablas conmigo –dijo Draco dejando de reírse pero aun sonriendo

- ¡Es solo que no se si vienes a decir como los demás que soy un tramposo! –exploto Harry un poco frustrado y quitándole la sonrisa del rostro a Draco que lo miro ahora de forma mas seria

- No sé por quien me tomas Harry pero yo no vine para eso –dijo el rubio mirándole seriamente

Harry se sintió como un verdadero idiota ante las palabras de Draco, no podía mirarlo a los ojos así que se miraba los pies como si fuera la cosa más interesante del universo para luego disculparse –Lo siento Draco –dijo sin mirarlo aun y mordiéndose levemente el labio

Draco lo miraba expectante levantando levemente una ceja hasta que escucho la disculpa del moreno, sonrió levemente y se acerco a él levantando con sus dedos la barbilla de Harry aun sonriéndole para que este lo viera a los ojos –Ahora aclarado ese punto ¿Me puedes decir que ha pasado para que reacciones así?

Harry se quedo embelesado con la mirada plateada del rubio, lo tenía tan cerca, juraría que podía sentir el aliento del rubio tocar sus labios con cada palabra que él decía, pero perdido en ese mar de plata sinceramente las palabras no tenían sentido en su cabeza

- ¿Y Bien? –volvió a preguntar Draco sonriendo divertido por la expresión en la cara de Harry, parecía un poco perdido frunciendo el seño en busca de una respuesta lógica o en busca de la pregunta inicial

- ¿Y bien qué? –pregunto Harry cuando encontró su voz pero de igual forma no podía hacer mucho ya que Draco aun no soltaba su barbilla y aun seguía muy cerca de el

- Que porque reaccionaste así –dijo el rubio para luego separarse un poco de Harry dejándolo pensar claramente, cosa que Harry agradeció internamente

- Pues… Son muchas cosas, lo del cáliz para empezar –dijo Harry mordiéndose el labio – Tu me crees… ¿Verdad? –pregunto un poco inseguro

Draco suspiro levemente, obvio le creía a Harry, lo que le molestaba era que alguien intentase culpar a Harry y de paso lo echará hacia ese infierno – Claro que te creo Harry, además, eres tan puritano Gryffindor que no serias capaz de hacer trampa con eso –dijo bromeando para aligerar un poco la tensión del otro chico

- No seas idiota –dijo Harry riendo ante la broma del rubio

- Pero es cierto, tal vez el ser Gryffindor te salvo –dijo el rubio sonriendo

- Ni que fuera Hufflepuff para ser tan inocente –le reto Harry

- ¿Que no era lo mismo? –rio el rubio al ver la expresión de Harry

- Eres un imbécil –dijo Harry frunciendo el seño para luego reírse junto con Draco

En ese momento en otro lugar no muy lejos de ahí, pasaban Hermione junto con Ron buscando a Harry para hablar con él, Hermione le había dado una especie de regaño a Ron por todas las cosas feas que le dijo a Harry, lo cual el pelirrojo para defenderse decía que lo tenía bien merecido

- Hermione, por Merlín, Harry ha cambiado mucho desde que esta con esos Slytherin, no me sorprendería que haya hecho trampa y realmente hasta lo apostaría –decía el pelirrojo poniendo más furiosa a la castaña

- Ron, Harry podrá estar ahora mas con los Slytherin pero él no es un tramposo, además, si hubiera hecho trampa no se hubiera visto tan sorprendido y asustado como se vio –respondió Hermione defendiendo a su amigo

- Tal vez no creía que le funcionara la trampa –murmuro Ron ganándose un codazo de la castaña - ¡Oye! No es necesario la violencia, aunque además Hermione, tan solo observa Harry está muy extraño con Malfoy ¿No te has dado cuenta? –pregunto cambiando un poco de tema

- Claro que me di cuenta y para serte sincera me da un poco de miedo –respondió Hermione mordiéndose ligeramente el labio –Esas miradas que se dan… Parece otra cosa

- Lo que falta ahora es que Harry se enamore de Malfoy –resoplo el pelirrojo

- ¡No digas esas cosas Ron! Si eso ocurre perderíamos a Harry –decía Hermione

- ¿Qué no lo perdimos ya? –pregunto el pelirrojo

- No aun, siento que Malfoy planea algo –decía la castaña mirando a Ron a los ojos – Su padre es un mortifago y apostaría a que él también quiere seguir los pasos de su padre, si es así, enamorar a Harry podría ser un plan para luego entregarlo a su señor, deberíamos advertirle a Harry eso

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que vuelva a elegir al hurón? Hermione, Harry ha cambiado tanto y defiende a Malfoy casi hasta con su vida, si le decimos eso solo va a decir que estamos paranoicos –dijo Ron con irritación

- Pero igual sigue siendo nuestro amigo Ron, hay que advertirle, además es posible que solo sea una etapa en la que Harry quiera aliarse con el enemigo, recemos a Merlín que lo que dijimos antes no sea verdad –dijo Hermione reflexionando un poco

- Puede que sea tu amigo, porque mío ya no lo es mientras este con los Slytherin's y sobre todo con el hurón –resoplo con veneno el pelirrojo

- Ron no digas esas cosas –intento convencerlo la castaña

- No Hermione, si lo digo porque es así –respondió el pelirrojo cuando estaban más cerca del lago y escucharon unas risas, se acercaron un poco más para luego encontrarse a Harry riendo y haciendo niñerías con Malfoy, Ron sintió nauseas con la escena realmente no entendía porque Hermione buscaba al traidor de su ex amigo –Yo no sé tú Hermione pero ya creo que hemos perdido a Harry

Hermione miro la escena un poco sorprendida, Ron tenía razón, estaban perdiendo a Harry, pero ella no se rendiría hasta advertirle con pruebas a Harry de que Draco Malfoy no planeaba nada bueno

En ese momento Harry volteo aun sonriendo hasta que vio a Hermione y Ron, su sonrisa se borro de su rostro enseguida al ver la expresión que tenían

- -Em, hola chicos –saludo Harry un poco incomodo viendo como Ron miraba justo detrás de él con desprecio, Harry sabía que estaba mirando a Draco y para ser sinceros no quería el voltear a ver la cara que sabía que tenía Draco en esos momentos

- Harry, esto, Ron y yo queríamos venir a disc-

- Yo no vine a disculparme con nadie aquí –dijo Ron con veneno interrumpiendo a Hermione sin dejar de mirar a Draco que detrás de Harry veía a Ron con odio y veneno

- Ron acordamos que vendrías a disculparte con Harry –lo reprendió la castaña

- Yo no acorde nada de eso, además ni sé porque vinimos –respondió el pelirrojo sin siquiera mirar a Harry

- Ron no seas tan duro con Harry, es tu amigo –murmuro Hermione mirando al pelirrojo fijamente

- Era mi amigo Hermione ya no –dijo Ron mirando rápidamente a Harry y luego retirándose –No se tu, yo no puedo seguir viendo esto

- Ron… -decía Hermione intentando detener al pelirrojo sin lograrlo y luego vio a Harry que miraba como Ron partía y sus ojos se humedecían –Lo siento Harry intentare hablar con él –dijo para luego irse detrás de Ron

Harry se quedo en una pieza y se abrazo a sí mismo, no creía que Ron lo tratase tan mal al punto de decir que ya no era su amigo, Draco observo la acción de Harry y luego lo abrazo

- Vamos Harry, creo que es mejor que entremos al castillo –dijo el rubio dejando de abrazarlo para luego guiarlo al castillo y luego rumbo a las mazmorras a la sala común de Slytherin

Al llegar a la sala común Harry se recostó en el sillón, se sorprendió al ver que los demás Slytherin al parecer no estaban ahí pero no le dio mucha importancia, se sentía muy mal en ese momento, su pecho dolía al recordar la mirada de desprecio de las personas que creía su amigos, las palabras de odio de sus compañeros de casa y de casi medio Hogwarts cuando su nombre salió del cáliz, una pequeña lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla mientras recordaba. Draco se acerco a Harry y se agacho enfrente de el para quedar a su altura y alzo su mano para limpiar la lagrima

- Oye no debes ponerte tan mal por ellos – intentaba consolarle- No se merecen tus lagrimas, en especial la comadreja, si de verdad fueran tus mejores amigos como dicen ser ¿No crees que debieron creerte en primer lugar?

- No lo entiendo Draco, ¿por qué me desprecia tanto? Ron es terco sí, pero… Creí que se le quitaría mas no creí que me dijera tantas cosas así, igual los demás… Todo por ese jodido cáliz, casi todo Hogwarts me odia y cuando creí que mis dichosos "amigos" me apoyarían, simplemente creen que soy un tramposo y en el caso de Ron, un traidor –decía el moreno desahogándose, necesitaba dejar salir todo lo que sentía en ese momento por todo

- Con más razón lo que digo, demuéstrales quien es Harry Potter, el chico puritano Gryffindor –dijo el rubio bromeando mientras de miraba a los ojos – pero sobretodo es valiente y defiende lo que cree que es correcto –dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla haciendo que el moreno se sonrojase ligeramente – No les muestres debilidad, demuéstrales que se equivocaron y que eres más que ellos

Harry aun estaba sonrojado mirando a Draco a los ojos, le sonrió tiernamente y lo abrazo, realmente necesitaba apoyo en ese momento y Draco le escucho y aconsejo, de una manera muy Slytherin, pero se lo agradecía enormemente – Gracias Draco, realmente necesitaba a un amigo en este momento –dijo Harry aun abrazándolo

- Solo quisiera ser más que eso –pensó el rubio en silencio aun abrazando a Harry

_Now I am strong (Now I am strong)  
You gave me all  
You gave all you had and now I am home…_

Al día siguiente a esa conversación, Harry se sentía decidido a enfrentar a Ron, no dejaría que siguiera diciéndole cosas horribles y que se burlara de él. A lo lejos vio como Ron hablaba con su grupo de compañeros de Gryffindor y se acerco a enfrentarlo

- Hey –dijo deteniendo a Ron que empezó a verlo con desprecio – solo quería decirte que me dejes en paz, no mas burlas, no mas insultos no mas nada, ya de verdad estoy cansado de eso

- Solo digo lo que te mereces por ser un tramposo –respondió el pelirrojo mientras algunos Gryffindor's lo apoyaban

- ¡Yo no soy ningún tramposo! ¡Yo no puse mi nombre en el cáliz! ¡Y no quiero que sigamos peleando por esto! Sé que no querrás ser mi amigo y no estoy rogando tu amistad, solo te digo que dejes de molestarme, si no me molestas no te molesto, así de fácil –respondió el moreno mirándolo molesto

- Como quieras –dijo Ron para luego seguir su camino junto con los demás Gryffindors

Harry respiro profundamente, no fue tan difícil como creía, con una sonrisa y un mejor ánimo siguió caminando por el patio de Hogwarts hasta que escucho la voz de Draco

- Me sorprende que de verdad hayas puesto en su lugar a la comadreja –decía el rubio desde un árbol mirando a Harry con una sonrisa muy marca Malfoy

- Solo seguí tu consejo –respondió el moreno con una sonrisa divertida

- Ya era hora que hicieras algo inteligente –dijo mientras bajaba de un salto del árbol con la gracia de un gato y se acercaba a Harry respaldado de algunos Slytherins – Estoy orgulloso de ti –susurro solo para que Harry escuchara, este le dedico una sonrisa cariñosa –Sígueme –dijo el rubio para luego darle una señal a sus compañeros de casa para que lo dejaran solo con Harry

Se dirigieron a las orillas del lago negro, Harry no sabía porque Draco lo llevo a ese lugar hasta que se detuvieron y el rubio puso una de sus manos en la cintura de Harry atrayéndolo hacia el

- Esto es un regalo por lo que hiciste –dijo para luego cerrar sus ojos y acercar sus labios a los del moreno y darle el beso de su vida

Harry estaba entre confundido y emocionado, confundido porque no entendía porque de repente Draco lo besaba y no obstante a eso por todos los dioses que lo disfrutaba y emocionado porque ¡Oh por Merlín! ¡Estaba besando a Draco Malfoy! Draco Malfoy el que antes era su enemigo y ahora era su mejor amigo o tal vez algo más. Harry cerró los ojos y correspondiendo al beso puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio, dioses este era el mejor beso de su vida, muy fácil podía hacerse adicto de los besos de Draco si es que no lo era ya con solo un simple beso

Lamentablemente el oxigeno era necesario y por eso se separaron poco a poco abriendo los ojos, Harry estaba completamente sonrojado y eso le pareció adorable a Draco aunque a la vez le pareció un poco gracioso.

- Y-Yo e-esto, eso fue… Wow –dijo Harry luego de un rato de silencio, no podía responder coherentemente, ese beso había hecho algunos estragos en el

- Si, wow –dijo Draco sonriendo, estaba levemente sonrojado por el beso y realmente no se arrepentía de haber besad a Harry

- D-Draco después de esto.. Nosotros…. ¿Qué somos? –pregunto Harry un poco nervioso

- Pues… Somos lo que tú quieras, menos enemigos por favor, ya supere esa etapa –dijo el rubio en un intento de broma

- ¿Lo que yo quiera? –dijo Harry aun nervioso

- Si, lo que tú quieras, puede ser amigos, mejores amigos, novios, amantes… Si me preguntas a mí, me gustan las dos últimas opciones –dijo Draco con una sonrisa que solo podía ser marca Malfoy

- N-No lo digas así –dijo Harry sonrojándose

- Oh, vamos Potter, y después te quejas de porque te digo puritano Gryffindor o que eres un santo, realmente si sigues así empezare a creer que ese fue tu primer beso –dijo el rubio riéndose pero al ver que Harry no se reía sino que se miraba los pies como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo y no obstante a eso se sonrojaba mas Draco dejo de reírse – Harry ¿Ese fue tu primer beso? –pregunto Draco con cautela mirando a Harry quien solo asintió levemente aun mirando sus pies, ¡Oh por Salazar! ¡Realmente que era suertudo! Sonriendo levemente se acerco a Harry levantando su barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos – En ese caso está mucho mejor, veras, no me gusta compartir

- No seas idiota –dijo Harry aun sonrojado y mirando hacia otro lado evitando los plateados orbes del rubio, Draco solo le sonrió y le abrazo para no soltarle hasta luego de un rato que tuvieran que volver al castillo

_My love, leave yourself behind_

_Beat inside me, leave you blind_

Después de ese beso las cosas tomaron un curso normal, si es que así se podía decir, Draco y Harry se la pasaban mas juntos haciendo cualquier cosa, de hasta tareas y besarse a mitad del pasillo cuando nadie los veía, algunas veces se la pasaban en la sala común Slytherin estudiando o hablando de cualquier cosa, los demás Slytherins ya estaban acostumbrados a la presencia del moreno y hablaban con él y lo apoyaban como si fuese un Slytherin mas, aunque ya para ellos lo era.

Hermione intentaba encontrar cualquier cosa que le indicase que Malfoy planeaba algo contra Harry, para su mala suerte no lo encontró, pero veía como Malfoy se hacía más cercano a Harry, esto le molestaba, ella no descansaría hasta que Harry se diera cuenta que Malfoy quería hacerle daño

Las cosas con el torneo de los tres magos siguió normal hasta el día de la primera prueba, decir que Draco casi no hace un espectáculo al enterarse que Harry pelearía contra un dragón era mentira, a el rubio casi le da un infarto cuando se entero y por poco no amarra a Harry a su cama para que no peligre su vida… Aunque seamos sinceros, eso de amarrar a Harry a su cama lo haría en otra ocasión… Pero no precisamente para salvar su vida…

Cuando Harry logro salir ileso de la primera prueba lo primero que se encontró fue que tuvo que enfrentarse a otro dragón de ojos plata, el rubio lo regaño como de cual madre se tratase para luego abrazarlo fuertemente, por suerte en ese momento estaban en la sala común Slytherin y para los compañeros de casa del rubio, este comportamiento cariñoso entre ellos era de lo más normal, incluso se podía ver a Pansy Parkinson junto con otras chicas Slytherin fangirliando con la escena pero esa es otra historia.

Los ánimos en Hogwarts estaban calmados durante un tiempo hasta que anunciaron el baile de navidad, muchos chicos sufrían buscando pareja para el baile mientras que las chicas solo soñaban con quien podrían ir al baile. Al que más se le hacía difícil todo el tema del baile era a Harry, como era uno de los competidores del torneo de los tres magos tenía la obligación de llevar a una chica al baile, sinceramente lo que menos quería era invitar a una chica al baile, principalmente porque no tenía suerte con estas.

Draco tampoco la tenía tan fácil con esto del baile, no por el hecho de invitar a una chica, eso realmente no le importaba, lo que le importaba era Harry, luego de su primer beso la relación entre ellos creció más y más, Draco no podía estar más feliz con eso, lo que le incomodaba del baile era que Harry tenia por obligación que invitar a una chica y aunque por fuera el rubio pareciera que no le daba importancia, por dentro este planeaba mil formas de torturar a la chica que se atreviera a tocar de mas a su Harry

Los días pasaron y el día del baile de navidad se acercaba a pasos agigantados, Harry había encontrado una chica Slytherin para el baile, la chica era más o menos de su tamaño, de tez blanca y cabello castaño con un gracioso rulo en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, ojos achocolatados y era muy sonriente, la chica le conto que era italiana y que se ofrecía a ser su pareja de baile sin interés alguno, a Harry le pareció extraño esto al inicio y se lo dijo, la chica solo rio levemente y le dijo algo que hizo que Harry se sonrojara enormemente

- Yo se que solo buscas pareja por obligación y que si fuera por ti irías con Draco –le dijo sonriente – Lo veo en su mirada, cuando ustedes dos se ven se siente una magia entre ustedes, esa magia que cualquier chica quisiera con el chico que les gusta

- Entonces si sabes eso, ¿Por qué de igual forma te ofreces a venir conmigo? –le pregunto Harry curioso causando otra risa de la chica

- Perche me gustaría ayudarles –respondió aun sonriendo – además me gusta otro chico así que Draco podría estar calmado y seguro de que te cuidare mientras tanto

- ¿Cómo ayudarnos? –preguntaba Harry confundido esa chica lo confundía cada vez mas

- Lo veras en el baile, confía en mí, tienes a una aliada de su lado, y me gustaría ser su madrina de bodas –respondió la chica dejando a Harry aun mas sonrojado intentando hallar algo que decirle – Buona notte Harry, nos vemos el día del baile –dijo la chica entre risas para luego irse a su sala común dejando a un Harry sonrojado y con las palabras en la boca

Luego de ese intercambio de palabras Harry no sabía si confiar o tenerle miedo a esa chica.

_My love, look what you can do  
I am mending, I'll be with you_

El día tan esperado del baile de navidad llego, Harry estaba entre emocionado y asustado mientras esperaba a su pareja de baile, la italiana llego con un vestido con adornos de color verde esmerarla, muy Slytherin al parecer del moreno. Luego de la presentación y el primer baile debía decir que la chica no era tan mala, lo guio muy bien mientras bailaba y hacía comentarios graciosos, a medida que avanzaba la celebración la chica dejo a Harry con una sonrisa cómplice

- Tengo que irme –le había dicho la castaña – Disfruta el resto del baile con tu dragón –dijo para luego irse sonriendo y perdiéndose entre la multitud, dejando a Harry solo sentado en una de las mesas

La italiana luego de separarse de Harry fue buscando entre la multitud a una de sus compañeras de casa, específicamente a Pansy, al encontrarla le hizo una señal que afirmaba que el plan iba marchando como se suponía, Pansy sonrió y volvió su atención a su pareja de baile que era Draco

- Oye cariño ¿Has visto a Harry por ahí? –pregunto Pansy intentando que el rubio cayera

- No desde que lo vi con esta chica, la italiana Van Grichelldy –respondió el rubio recordando como Harry bailaba con la chica, a él le caía bien además sabía que no gustaba de Harry y le pareció buena pareja para el moreno, aunque sin embargo aun se sentía un poco celoso de ella ya que ella podía estar con Harry sin que nadie dijera nada

- Pues acabo de ver a Harry muy solo y aburrido –dijo Pansy señalándole a Draco el lugar donde estaba Harry sentado - ¿Por qué no vas y bailas con él?

- Pans, ya sabes por qué no lo hice desde un principio –dijo el rubio con pesar

- Pues que importa los demás, cariño a ti te gusta Harry desde que tengo uso de razón y no digas que no es cierto –dijo la chica mirando fijamente a los ojos de Draco –Date una oportunidad con él, que no te importe lo que piensen los demás, además reclama lo que es tuyo Draco –finalizo con una sonrisa cómplice

Draco se quedo un poco impresionado por lo dicho por su amiga, realmente tenía razón y además Harry estaba solo en ese momento ¿Qué podía perder? Le sonrió levemente a su amiga y luego fue camino hacia donde estaba el moreno

- ¿Salió todo bien? –dijo de repente la italiana apareciendo detrás de Pansy con una sonrisa

- Salió todo perfecto, gracias de nuevo Eclissi –dijo Pansy sonriéndole

- Di niente~ además se ven tan lindos juntos! –dijo la italiana sonriendo soñadoramente- Ya quisiera que fuera su boda, seré la madrina –dijo con una sonrisa a Pansy

- Entonces yo seré la madrina de los niños que tengan –dijo Pansy sonriendo soñadoramente también

- No sé porque esto debería asustarme –dijo Blaise acercándose al grupo

- Oh vamos cállate Blaise –le dijo Pansy

Harry mientras tanto estaba sentado observando a las otras parejas bailar, realmente se estaba empezando a aburrir, si estuviese con Draco no se sentiría tan aburrido, pero lamentablemente si estuviera con el tal vez a muchas personas no les agrade, no es que a él le importara, realmente no le importa lo que piensen pero igual no sabía que podía pensar Draco

_You took my hand added a plan_

En medio de sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba hacia él hasta que escucho una voz muy familiar

- Parece que estas muy solo –decía Draco sonriéndole para luego inclinarse como haría un caballero de cuento de hadas - ¿Me permitiría la damisela un baile? Ejem que digo Potter –dijo alzando la cabeza aun inclinado con una sonrisa para ver la expresión de Harry

- No seas idiota Draco no soy una chica –dijo Harry sonrojándose y luego tímidamente tomaba la mano que el rubio le ofrecía

_You gave me your heart  
I asked you to dance with me…_

Draco levanto a Harry de un solo tirón en lo que tomo su mano y lo atrajo cerca de él – Pues no serás una chica, pero eres mi damisela –dijo en broma para luego empezar a bailar, Draco guiaba el baile y Harry aun estaba sorprendido de que el rubio lo invitara a bailar, pero no le tomo mucha importancia luego y se dejo guiar bailando por todo el gran salón recibiendo algunas miradas de aprobación y otras de enojo, pero realmente a ellos no les importaba en ese momento

En ese momento estaban Ron y Hermione en una mesa hablando cuando de repente Ron vio como Harry bailaba con nadie más que con Malfoy, el pelirrojo se asombro por un momento y luego le entro mucha rabia y se lo dijo a la castaña

- Sabes Herms, justo perdimos a Harry completamente –decía el pelirrojo

- ¿Por qué dices eso Ron? –pregunto la castaña sin saber ya que estaba de espaldas a la escena

- Pues tu querido amigo Harry está bailando justo en este momento con el hurón –dijo Ron mirando la escena

- Es imposible, Ron, Harry estaba bailando con una chica de Slytherin –decía la castaña aun sin voltear

- Oh pues yo veo otra cosa, voltea Herms –dijo Ron esperando ver la reacción de su amiga

La castaña volteo a ver la escena y un jadeo salió de sus labios, ok ahora esto era muy malo, parecían una parejita de enamorados ¿Por qué Harry no se daba cuenta que el rubio le haría daño? Hermione tenía que decirle a Harry lo que pensaba de esto realmente, no podía quedarse así

Draco y Harry estaban en su mundo, bailando y disfrutando del baile, realmente Draco aun no creía que de verdad estuviera bailando con Harry enfrente de todo el colegio sin importarles nada mas que ellos. Harry por otra parte se sentía en las nubes, si antes no se había dado cuenta pues ahora se daba cuenta que estaba enamorado de Draco, era todo lo que este hizo por él, todas esas muestras de afecto y amor, todos esos besos, dioses ya se estaba poniendo como una chica enamorada ¡Y solo por un baile! Ya empezaba a entender porque Draco le decía damisela

_You loved honestly_

Después del baile y de divertirse junto con Draco la mayoría de este, Harry se retiro para su sala común, realmente se sentía muy bien en ese momento, relajado y feliz, tal vez el baile no fue tan malo como pensaba. Aun seguía con esa sonrisa boba en sus labios hasta que vio a Hermione que parecía esperarlo

- Buenas noches Harry –dijo la castaña mirando fijamente a Harry

- Hola Hermione, esto, ¿Pasa algo? –pregunto el moreno, si bien aun hablaba una que otra vez con Hermione, esta no lo buscaba mucho y eso le parecía un poco raro

- Pues si Harry pasa algo –decía Hermione seriamente – Debes alejarte de Malfoy

- Hermione no empieces tu con esto ahora –respondió Harry irritado ya con la situación, la había pasado de maravilla para que ahora le reventaran la burbuja de felicidad

- Harry deje que estuvieras con él durante mucho tiempo pero él es peligroso para ti Harry –continuo la castaña – El es un mortifago como su padre

Esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso, Harry se puso furioso – ¡El no es un mortifago!

- ¡No ahora, pero lo será Harry, es lo más lógico! Seguirá los pasos de su padre y te hará daño, tenerte para él puede ser su plan luego te entregaría a su amo y señor –respondió Hermione casi gritando

- ¡El no me traicionaría y el NO es un mortifago! –dijo Harry en el mismo tono que Hermione

- Solo quiero ayudarte pero estas cegado Harry ¡El no te ama! –dijo Hermione usando ya su ultimo recurso

Harry sintió que fue abofeteado por esas palabras, pero sabía que eran mentira, el lo amaba ¿No es cierto? El no lo traicionaría. Harry vio a Hermione con resentimiento y paso a su lado furioso

- No quiero volver a escuchar ni una palabra más referente a esto –dijo Harry para luego correr hacia su habitación

_Did what you could release…_

Harry no pudo sacarse esa conversación de la cabeza, aunque quisiera, los días pasaban y Harry ahora tenía una pesadilla cada noche sobre esa conversación, tenía miedo que Hermione tuviera razón, sabía que no era así pero esas pesadillas le hacían debilitar los pensamientos positivos de su relación con Draco, ¿Y si él se convertía en mortifago como su padre? No, Draco le dijo que no lo haría porque no quería seguir a un maniático, pero ¿Y si lo traicionaba? No, Draco no era de esas personas, además el rubio estuvo con él cuando más lo necesito, pero las palabras de Hermione aun lo atormentaban

_¡El no te ama!_

Eso no podía ser verdad ¿O sí? No, Draco siempre le hacía pequeños detalles muestra de su amor y los besos que se daban, por todos los dioses eso no se podía fingir

Pero aun después de tener tantas razones para confiar en el rubio, su subconsciente traicionero le recordaba esas palabras y lo llenaba de pesadillas cada noche hasta no poder dormir.

_I know you're pleased to go  
I won't relieve this love_

El tiempo pasó y llegaron las vacaciones, Harry estaba un poco entusiasmado y a la vez nervioso, sus pesadillas constantes aun no se iban para nada y lo atormentaban cada noche, mas sin embargo en el día todo eso se le olvidaba, esas vacaciones en particular eran especiales ya que Draco lo había invitado a la mansión Malfoy, al parecer su padre estaría muy lejos y tendrían la mansión para ellos, su madre, Narcissa, estaba feliz de tener un invitado más en la mansión así que no le dio mucha importancia

Los primeros días en la mansión fueron divertidos y distraían a Harry de los problemas, en las noches dormía junto con Draco en camas separadas, cosa que no fue del agrado de Draco pero si eso hacía sentir a Harry cómodo para él estaba bien. A Harry lo que realmente le preocupaba eran sus pesadillas, no quería molestar a Draco con ellas por eso creyó que eso era mejor, no contarle a Draco también era una buena idea… Según Harry

Pero no fue hasta una noche que su sueño se sintió más vivido que nunca, no podía dejar de escuchar a Hermione y Ron gritarle reclamándole el porqué estaba con Draco

_"__¡Es un mortifago! ¡No te ama!" _

_"__Eres un traidor ¡El era nuestro enemigo!"_

_"__¡Te está usando Harry abre los ojos!"_

**_Elije de qué lado estas, elije tu lugar _**_–__dijo una voz que no era conocida_

Luego de escuchar esas últimas palabras despertó de golpe confundido, sabía a qué se refería la voz, pero tenía miedo de elegir, pero sabía una cosa, después de esa pesadilla no podría dormir más

Harry se sentó en su cama con cuidado de no hacer ruido y se quedo viendo la ventana de la habitación, era grande y se veía la luz de la luna filtrándose atravez de ella pequeña lágrima solitaria rodo por su mejilla mientras recordaba el sueño

Draco estaba acostado en su cama sin poder dormir, desde hace un tiempo había notado a Harry un poco raro, no entendía porque pero a la vez notaba que el moreno tenía problemas para dormir, creyó que si lo llevaba a la mansión a pasar vacaciones con él estaría mejor, pero no hubo cambio, seguía igual, a Draco esto le preocupaba, realmente quería saber que estaba mal. En ese momento sintió que Harry se movía en su cama hasta sentarse en esta, Draco se quedo mirándolo en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación y vio gracias a la ligera fuente de luz de la luna como este se abrazaba a sí mismo y parecía sollozar. Draco se levanto de su cama sin hacer ruido, Harry no se dio cuenta de esto puesto que estaba mirando la ventana, Draco se acerco a Harry y lo abrazo sorprendiendo al moreno unos instantes para luego empezar a sollozar libremente abrazándose al rubio como si de su salvavidas se tratase, cosa que en cierto termino era así

Draco abrazo a Harry fuertemente consolándolo, no sabía porque estaba llorando pero igual lo consolaba haciéndole saber que estaba ahí para él, siempre que lo necesitara. Harry se sentía mejor luego de llorar libremente y cuando sus sollozos eran débiles decidió preguntarle algo a Draco

- ¿Tú me amas? –pregunto el moreno sintiéndose como un idiota por un momento

Esta pregunta tomo al rubio por sorpresa pero de igual forma contesto lo más sincero que pudo – Claro que te amo Harry ¿Qué te hace pensar que no es así?

- Es solo que… El día después del baile de navidad Hermione me dijo que no me amabas y que te convertirías en mortifago como tu padre y yo no le creí pero últimamente tengo muchas pesadillas y es siempre sobre lo mismo –dijo el moreno ocultando su rostro en el pecho del rubio

Draco sintió rabia por Hermione ¿Cómo podía decirle esas cosas a Harry? Se sintió feliz que Harry le creyera a el pero igual se sintió un poco mal por las pesadillas que tenia Harry, sabiendo como es el debieron ser horribles – Harry me alegra que no le hayas creído, porque es definitivamente mentira todo lo que dijo Granger, yo te amo y no sería capaz de convertirme en mortifago y mucho menos seguir los pasos de mi padre –dijo el rubio abrazando aun mas a Harry –Ven vamos a dormir te hace falta –finalizo para luego acostarse al lado de Harry, quien se acurruco en el pecho del rubio mientras este empezó a acariciarle su cabello

Harry ya sabía cuál era su decisión y sabia su camino elegido y sabia que no se arrepentiría de ello, dejaría a muchas personas atrás, pero como una vez le dijo Draco tus verdaderos amigos están contigo no importa el camino que elijas.

_Now I am strong (Now I am strong)_

_You gave me all_

Después de esa conversación las cosas fueron mejor, mucho mejor, Harry empezó a contarle sus inseguridades y inquietudes a Draco respecto a tu relación y lo que aun sentía por sus amigos, Harry pensaba que nunca le había sido tan sincero a una persona como lo era con Draco

Draco por su parte se sentía feliz que Harry confiara mas en él y le dijera todas las cosas que pensaba, su relación iba mucho mejor cada día y lo mejor a la vez era que su madre los apoyaba, su padre era otro tema, pero mientras estuviera lejos todo estaría bien. Narcissa le había agarrado mucho cariño a Harry y ya lo consideraba como parte de la familia, aun se preocupaba por la reacción que pudiera tener su esposo pero mientras tanto no se preocupaba, le encantaba la compañía de Harry y le gustaba además ver a su hijo feliz, esa era una de las razones más importantes para aceptar a Harry.

En una hermosa mañana Narcissa se fue a visitar a unos amigos dejando a Draco y Harry solos en la mansión durante el fin de semana, nunca se habían quedado solos desde que habían llegado y si Harry era sincero se sentía un poco emocionado con estar a solas con Draco, últimamente sentía una confianza y valentía que no sabía que tenía.

Cuando ya estaban solos en la mansión decidieron ponerse a jugar un poco de ajedrez mágico en la habitación de Draco (que ya era casi habitación de los dos). Luego de que Harry ganara 2 veces y Draco ganara 3 veces, Harry se sintió un poco aburrido y empezó abrazar y besar al rubio, Draco se sintió sorprendido por las acciones del moreno pero no era que le molestasen, al contrario, le llenaban de emoción la reciente picardía del moreno, Harry por su parte empezaba a besar el cuello de Draco dando pequeñas mordidas recibiendo pequeños gemidos de parte del rubio. Cuando Harry empezó a desabrochar la camisa que traía Draco en ese momento fue detenido por una mano pálida del rubio

- Harry si sigues con esto te juro que no podre parar después –le advirtió Draco levemente sonrojado por las caricias atrevidas que le daba Harry

- ¿Quién dijo que quería parar? –dijo el moreno para luego besar apasionadamente a Draco en sus labios

- ¿Estás seguro que quieres continuar hasta el final? –pregunto el rubio un poco inseguro rompiendo el beso para observar a Harry a los ojos

- Estoy más seguro que nunca –dijo Harry besando el cuello del rubio hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja y susurrarle las palabras que definían todo –Quiero que me folles

Al escuchar las palabras de Harry el cerebro de Draco se olvido de todo a su alrededor menos de Harry, con renovada emoción empezó a besar a Harry como si no hubiera un mañana, acariciando y chupando cada pedazo de piel que iba descubriendo mientras le quitaba la ropa al moreno, quien tampoco se quedo atrás y le quitaba la ropa al rubio dejando esa blanca y tersa piel al descubierto

Quedando solo en ropa interior, se acostaron en la cama Draco encima de Harry, el rubio besaba y lamia el cuello del moreno haciendo que este se retorciera de placer debajo de el, Draco trazo un camino de besos desde el cuello hasta el ombligo de Harry deteniéndose en ese lugar para lamerlo haciendo que su lengua diera ligeras estocadas en ese lugar, Harry gemía con cada caricia que le daba Draco, realmente sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento. Draco abrió con delicadeza las piernas de Harry quitándole la última prenda de ropa que le quedaba al moreno dejándolo a su completa disposición, si antes no creía que Harry era hermoso pues ahora lo creía, su piel ligeramente bronceada, sus ojos verdes resplandecientes por la pasión y la lujuria, sus labios hinchados por la sesión de besos intensos y sus mejillas sonrosada, era un espectáculo que Draco no estaba dispuesto a compartir con nadie

Harry se sonrojo mas con la mirada hambrienta que le dedicaba el rubio, por un segundo sintió un poco de vergüenza y movió su brazo en un intento en vano de cubrirse, pero fue detenido por el rubio que empezó a besarle con amor y ternura en sus labios, sus mejillas, su frente, en ese momento Harry se sentía tan amado y querido que sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta, el estar con Draco era la mejor decisión que había tomado

Draco siguió besando a Harry por su cuerpo hasta llegar al miembro de este, con una mirada fugaz a Harry, empezó a lamer su miembro haciendo que Harry gritara de placer, en momentos como esos agradecían tener la mansión para ellos solos, Draco seguía chupando y lamiendo el miembro del moreno y luego bajo sus lamidas hasta llegar a su entrada, la cual lamio levemente como prueba haciendo que Harry arqueara su espalda levemente gimiendo el nombre del rubio, más confiado por la respuesta del moreno, empezó a lamer hasta empujar su lengua en el pequeño agujero simulando pequeñas estocadas haciendo a Harry retorcerse de placer.

Luego de un rato Draco dejo de torturar a Harry con su lengua y con una de sus manos invoco su varita colocándola en la entrada del moreno y susurrando un hechizo lubricante, la sensación hizo a Harry estremecerse, luego Draco introdujo uno de sus dedos en la entrada virgen de Harry haciendo al moreno jadear

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que me detenga? –dijo Draco sin mover su dedo y dándole besos a Harry en su mejilla

- S-Si, continua –dijo Harry con una sonrisa alentando mas al rubio a que continuara

Draco empezó a mover su dedo dentro y fuera de Harry, luego introdujo un segundo dedo observando las reacciones del moreno el cual solo hacia unas pequeñas muecas de dolor que luego pasaba a placer, cuando introdujo el tercer dedo ya Harry se sentía mejor y solo gemía de placer, se tomo el tiempo necesario para prepararlo adecuadamente ya que sabía que el moreno era virgen aun, cuando termino de prepararlo saco sus dedos y le beso antes de decir

- Ahora, solo mantente lo más relajado que puedas, dolerá al principio pero mejorara te lo prometo –tranquilizo el rubio mientras se quitaba su bóxer

- Está bien, confió en ti –respondió el moreno dándole una sonrisa confiada colocando sus manos en los hombros del rubio intentando relajarse

Draco buscó la boca del chico y comenzó a besarlo suavemente, mientras iba introduciéndose con cuidado dentro de él. Harry jadeo levemente de dolor y el rubio se detuvo y hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Harry esperando que se acostumbrara a su tamaño, ¡Oh dulce Merlín Harry era tan apretado!

Luego de un momento Harry movió sus caderas dándole a Draco una señal de que ya podía moverse, Draco empezó a mover sus caderas embistiendo a Harry lentamente al principio para luego ir acelerando el ritmo sintiendo como el moreno jadeaba y gemía de placer mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus estocadas

Harry se aferro a Draco mientras este lo embestía un poco más fuerte, sin poder dejar de gemir de placer a cada momento, dioses se sentía tan bien que Harry creía que podía tocar el cielo

- Oh Merlín! ¡Draco más por favor! –gemía Harry acercando a Draco más a sí mismo para sentir más al rubio dentro de el

Draco rio ligeramente ante la acción del moreno pero no detuvo sus embestidas y siguió embistiendo con más fuerza

- ¡Oh Dioses! –grito Harry cuando Draco golpeo con un punto especial dentro del moreno, con una sonrisa el rubio dirigió sus estocadas más hacia ese lugar volviendo loco de placer a Harry

Después de un rato de abusar de la próstata del moreno este empezó a sentir los primeros signos de que se vendría pronto, Draco empezó a acelerar el ritmo gruñendo casi animalmente haciendo que Harry arquera su espalda viniéndose y gritando el nombre de Draco.

El rubio por su parte sintió las paredes de la entrada de Harry apretarse alrededor de su miembro causando que este se corriera y llenara al moreno con su venir

Draco salió lentamente de la entrada del moreno y se acostó a su lado jadeando fuertemente, Harry por su parte se acomodo en el pecho del rubio jadeante y sonrojado, Draco convoco una vez más su varita y lanzo un hechizo de limpieza entre ellos, coloco su varita en la mesita de noche y luego beso a Harry en su frente sonriéndole cálidamente. Harry le sonrió de igual manera y luego bostezo un poco cansado para luego cerrar los ojos y acurrucarse, Draco se quedo mirando a Harry un rato y luego los arropo y siguió a Harry a la tierra de los sueños

_You gave all you had and now I am home_

A la mañana siguiente Draco fue l primero en despertar observando a Harry dormir cómodamente en su pecho cosa que le hizo sonreír luego recordó todo lo que paso el día anterior y sonrió mas si podía, Harry entre sus sueños se sintió siendo observado y abrió lentamente sus ojos para encontrarse luego con una mirada color plata que le hizo sonreír y sonrojarse por lo ocurrido el día anterior

- Buenos días amor –saludo el rubio aun sonriendo

- Buenos días cariño –contesto Harry sonriendo y inclinándose para besar a Draco, luego hizo un además de intentar levantarse hasta que sintió un dolor que cruzo su espalda

Draco seguía sonriendo hasta que noto una mueca de dolor cruzando el rostro de Harry -Harry ¿Estás bien? –pregunto con preocupación

- Sí, estoy bien, es solo que me duele emm… el trasero –dijo bajando su mirada sonrojándose furiosamente

Draco rio ligeramente ganándose un codazo de parte del moreno – Oye no era necesario eso –dijo el rubio divertido por el puchero que tenia Harry en esos momentos

- Claro ríete que a ti no te duele el trasero –le recrimino Harry haciendo pucheros haciendo que Draco sonriera divertido

- Esta bien, está bien –dijo Draco levantándose y poniéndose su bóxer y un pantalón –Ya vengo iré por una poción para el dolor –dijo para luego salir de la habitación y luego de un rato volver dándole la poción a Harry quien hizo una mueca al beberla por el sabor que tenia –¿Mejor? –pregunto el rubio

- Mucho mejor – respondió el moreno para luego besar a Draco

El rubio correspondió al beso haciéndolo cada vez más apasionado, estaban en su mundo en ese momento tanto así que no escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban a la puerta de la habitación

- Pero… Draco ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí? –se escucho un grito indignado y Draco y Harry se separaron de su beso completamente aturdidos y asustados

Ante ellos, en la puerta estaba nada más y nada menos que Lucius Malfoy con la cara roja de furia al encontrar tal escena

- ¡Draco! ¡¿Qué hace Harry Potter aquí?! Y lo más importante ¡¿Qué rayos hacías con Potter?! –espeto el rubio Furioso con su heredero

Draco aun no podía salir de su estado de shock al ver a su padre, se suponía que el rubio mayor no estaría hasta más de un mes fuera de casa, esa era una de las razones por las cuales había traído a Harry a la mansión, y hablando del moreno este estaba en una pieza, asombrado y asustado, no por él, sino por lo que pudiera hacerle Lucius a su hijo

- ¿Y bien? ¡Respóndeme! –espeto Lucius mirando a su hijo

- Padre no es lo que piensas –Ok esa fue la respuesta más estúpida que pudo haber dicho porque definitivamente SI era lo que Lucius pensaba Draco se golpeo mentalmente por esa respuesta – Retiro lo dicho, si es lo que piensas

- De eso me di cuenta Draconis, pero ¿Por qué de todas las personas del mundo mágico tenía que ser Potter? –dijo Lucius aun furioso a punto de sacar su varita

- Porque lo amo –respondio Draco simplemente protegiendo a Harry con su cuerpo en lo que vio el movimiento de su padre, Harry por su parte se puso más nervioso todavía al ver esto – Y no dejare que le hagas daño

- Es nuestro enemigo Draconis, no lo puedes amar –dijo el rubio mayor mirando con furia a Harry

- Es el enemigo de tu señor, pero no el mío –respondió Draco tomando su varita de su mesita de noche sin que su padre se diera cuenta

Lucius gruño molesto ante las palabras de su hijo y saco su varita apuntando a Harry, antes que pudiera pronunciar un hechizo Draco le había lanzado un expelliarmus desarmando a su padre

- Te dije que no dejaría que le hicieras daño –dijo Draco aun apuntando a su padre con su varita, Harry se quedo impresionado, nunca creyó que Draco atacara a su propio padre para salvarlo realmente si esto no era amor, pues no sabía que podía ser

_My love, leave yourself behind_

Después de lo que paso en esa ocasión, Lucius no se volvió a meter más en la relación de su hijo aunque a regañadientes, los Malfoy's tenían una ley y era proteger a los miembros de su familia y aunque no quisiera, Harry era ahora miembro de su familia

La relación De Draco y Harry creció más, ya no era un secreto el amor de estos dos jóvenes que empezaron siendo enemigos, pero que en el interior de esa enemistad había más, mucho mas

Harry volvió a hacerse amigo de algunos de sus compañeros en Gryffindor, no volvió a ser el mejor amigo de Ron ni de Hermione, pero terminaron en buenos términos después de todo, Harry no se arrepentía de haber elegido a Draco por encima de todos, a fin de cuentas gano otros amigos algunos tal vez un poco raros pero eran sus amigos

Harry se encontraba sentado en las terrazas de Hogwarts cuando de repente dos chicas se acercaron hacia el

- Ciao Harry! –saludo la italiana sonriente como siempre

- Hola Harry – Saludo la otra chica al lado de la italiana, era una chica de Ravenclaw de cabello castaño y gran personalidad, Harry mayormente veía a las dos chicas juntas, eran mejores amigas

- Hola Eclissi, Hola Eva ¿Qué les trae por aquí? –pregunto Harry, mayormente cuando las chicas se acercaban a él no eran tan buenas noticas para él

Las chicas se miraron por un instante con una gran sonrisa hasta que la italiana le entrego una especie de libro – Es un regalo Harry, lo hicimos Eva y yo –dijo la italiana sonriendo

Harry recibió el libro y lo abrió para darse cuenta que era un álbum de fotos mágico, la primera foto que se veía era una de Draco y el bailando en el baile de navidad, Harry sonrió recordando el momento y luego se dio cuenta de algo -¿Cómo consiguieron estas fotos?

- Pues tenemos nuestros contactos –respondió Eva sonriéndole cómplice a la italiana

- Cosas Harry cosas, por cierto Harry Pansy manda a preguntar que si para su boda querías rosas o lirios –dijo la italiana

- ¡¿Boda?! –pregunto Harry sorprendiéndose hasta que sintió unos brazos fuertes abrazarlo por detrás, Harry se relajo automáticamente

- ¿Se puede saber de qué hablan? Vi a Harry un poco nervioso a la distancia –dijo Draco sonriendo, le divertían las chicas, mas como ponían a Harry de nervioso con sus preguntas indiscretas

- Oh, solo los planes de boda, por cierto Harry Eva necesita tomar tus medidas para el vestido –respondió la italiana con una sonrisa picara

- ¡¿Vestido?! –casi grito Harry sintiendo que se desmayaría en cualquier momento

- Claro Harry vestido, sabes que te verías mejor en el –respondió Eva riendo ante la expresión de Harry

- Oh eso es cierto amor, te verías hermoso en vestido –dijo el rubio de acuerdo con las chicas

- Buono eso es todo, espero te guste el álbum Harry, y luego te buscamos para que Eva tome tus medidas, Addio Harry, Draco –dijo la italiana para luego irse riendo junto con su amiga

- Esas chicas me mataran de un infarto algún día –dijo Harry cuando las chicas se fueron

- Anímate amor, por lo menos no tenemos que planificar nuestra boda –dijo el rubio riendo levemente

- Draco aun no hemos terminado Hogwarts para casarnos, y además tu no me has hecho una propuesta decente –respondió el moreno

- Pues te hago una propuesta decente –dijo Draco para luego arrodillarse enfrente de Harry sacando una cajita de terciopelo de su bolsillo – Realmente pensaba hacerlo en la cena de esta tarde pero ya que lo mencionaste, Harry James Potter Evans, ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

Harry se quedo en una pieza, realmente Draco lo sorprendía cada vez mas y mas, las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos esmeraldas y se inclino a la altura del rubio abrazándolo

-Si Draco ¡Si me casaría contigo! –respondió el moreno para luego besar a Draco apasionadamente, ya nada importaba, solo importaban ellos dos

_Beat inside me, I'll be with you_

* * *

Queria decirles que muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo leyendo esto QwQ y disculpen los horrores ortograficos que siempre se me escapan uno que otro e.e

Quiero aclarar aqui que ademas para mi Narcissa es la mejor suegra del mundo para Harry asi que ella es buena y acepta a Harry desde un principio de todo XD mas bien fue de ella la idea el llevar a Harry a la mansion

Me costo poner a Ron y Hermione de malos, asi que al final los puse que terminaran de buena forma con Harry, o sea sin resentimientos y esas cosas

Sin mas que aclarar espero de verdad les haya gustado QwQ


End file.
